


Attachments

by bangelus9



Series: SuperWonderverse [2]
Category: Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Donna tries to encourage Conner to leave her old shirt and in the process will remember a thing or two about attachments
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy
Series: SuperWonderverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Attachments

Donna used to do her foography work in the evenings, late ... in peace and alone.

although in recent years he had learned to let people near them get closer, and only a few enjoyed and shared with her a quiet night printing photographs.  
How is it going.

When he looked at Conner, who kept looking at what he was doing and occasionally looked at her with concern, Donna realized something.

"You have another hole"

Conner blinked in surprise.

He frowned, obviously surprised by his comment. when she pointed to the hole in her shirt Conner sighed rolling her eyes.

"Ray!" He looked at his shirt "How did this happen?"

Donna rolled her eyes with fun. Well, she wasn't surprised at anything he hadn't noticed.

She got up to examine the damage.

"It happened because it's a very old shirt" she tilted her head with a funny grin "You should throw it away"

"Don't start again. I'm not going to throw it away."

since Donna knew him he had that shirt with the superman logo. she didn't need to be too perzpic to realize that it was more than just a garment for him.   
After the last two years, he still didn't leave that shirt. Not because he was in his last.

"Do you think Dick can fix it?"

Donna shook her head "I'll do it!"

"You can do it?"

"I don't know ..." she seemed to think about it. "You really should get rid of the old, you know."

He wrinkled his face, almost like a military man. "I'm not going to throw it away" Conner squeezed his hands, he seemed to try to control his character "If   
you can't fix it I'll use it with holes and everything"

Donna sighed, giving up as she knew he was more stubborn than she was, at least on that subject.

"You know what? I can probably put a patch on it. Take it off!"

Conner blinked at the stone.

"Take off your shirt" she insisted

he was still perplexed

Donna laughed at her obvious surprise.

"I'm not asking you to undress for my delight. Just take off your shirt and leave it here. I'll work on it later."

the hybrid blushed at his words and Donna smiled with delight.

Conner took off his shirt in a quick motion. Donna couldn't help letting her gaze wander over the exposed skin of the man in front of her.

Conner held out his shirt like a spring and she accepted it hesitantly. the cloth was still hot from her body, and she looked again at the hole, making sure   
it wasn't too big to repair.

"There is hope?"

When Donna's eyes returned to his face, he saw that his expression was no longer fun but that he seemed genuinely worried about his shirt.

Conner was very sensitive ... or not so much, as far as other people were concerned. He rarely made a problem of simple things ... but his attachment to   
Donna's shirt in particular seemed adorable.

"Yes, I can do something for her"

Donna gave in to the surge of affection and stretched to kiss her jaw. His skin was smooth and hard under his lips, without a beard. He felt and smelled so   
much of Conner that she hugged him too.

just for a second he was completely immobile. then he wrapped it with his arms and squeezed it almost painfully.

Donna sighed in pleasure, feeling comfortable, safe and familiar in her arms.

"What was that for?" Conner asked when they separated

Donna just shrugged

"Because if"

for no good reason, and she felt a little uncomfortable at her spontaneous gesture, then hurried back to her desk with her camera and her photos. "Did Kryto   
like his new toy?"

Conner smiled "You can assure it!"

"Good"

Donna glanced at the last photo she had printed ... Conner, Gar and she were holding the dog that was dragging a kind of metal hoop.

A smile curved on his lips and he couldn't help looking back at Conner. his chest contracted and something inside her fluttered. Donna frowned with a   
feeling of discomfort

"Something happens?"

Donna shook her head "Nothing happens ..."

"Safe?"

Donna nodded and stirred a lot of "Safe" photos

"Will you let me know if something happens?"

Donna met her gaze "You'll be the first to know" she whispered with a smile

Conner said goodbye, leaving her alone with a thousand butterflies, bats and electricity in her stomach **_and a sweet note in her soul._**


End file.
